


Truchlící srdce Asgardu

by Hadonoska



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grieving, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, Thorki pokud to tam chcete vidět, Valkyrie-centric, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadonoska/pseuds/Hadonoska
Summary: Valkyrie přemýšlí nad důsledky a přichází na jednu dobrou věc, která z toho vzešla.





	Truchlící srdce Asgardu

**Author's Note:**

> Všechno patří všemocnému Marvelu a jeho dobrotivému pánu WB, který se stal Odinem našeho Midgardu. Z tohoto díla neplynou žádné zisky. Naprosto. Vůbec. Nic.

Po lodi pobíhaly blesky. Doslova. A Valkyrie se tomu nedivila. Hleděla na záblesky elektrizující modři – ne nepodobné modři očí hromovládce – a přemýšlela, jak moc si je bůh elektrických výbojů vědom. Zbytek Asgarďanů seděl v hlavní místnosti lodi, společně truchlíc nad padlou vlastní. Jejich rodná planeta byla zničena, a i Valkyrie cítila zármutek, přes to že Asgard opustila před eony. Všichni zaznamenávali projevy moci boha blesků, který s nimi byl na lodi, a právě se skrýval ve své kajutě. A všichni je chápali, soucítili. Netruchlil jen Thor, truchlilo srdce Asgardu, jeho lid, a dávalo to najevo. 

Na lodi strávili už několik dní, a až teď si začala většina uvědomovat plné následky. Už nikdy nepohlédnou na zlaté pláně Asgardu; už nikdy nezahlédnou paprsky slunce odrážející se od palácových hradeb. Jejich říše byla mrtvá, a jediné, co jim zbylo, byly jejich vzpomínky. 

Valkyrie si vzpomněla na svůj žal, když ztratila všechny své sestry; ten pocit, který ji teď tížil v hrudi, byl velice podobný. Vše bylo pryč, a už to nic nemohlo vrátit. Když ale pohlédla na rodiny pozůstalých, tisknoucí se k sobě, tiše mumlajíc modlitby, věděla, že je stále důvod k životu. Od jejího prvního střetu s Helou, kdy ještě byla plný nadějí a světla, si byla vědoma svého poklesu z nebes; i přesto, že na sobě nesla svou bílou zbroj (připadalo jí, že je jí nehodna; ty, které jí byly hodny, statečně padly na bojišti), se jen zdaleka podobala svému starému já; vždyť si sotva vzpomněla na své skutečné jméno. Kdysi oslavovaná válečnice teď slyšela na Šroťák 142. 

Loď se lehce zatřásla a Valkyrií na okamžik projela panika. Hned se ale uklidnila, když se vše vrátilo k normálu – stále se všude objevovali elektrické výboje. Hádala, že kovová konstrukce tomu napomáhala, i když tušila, že ani dřevo by nezabránilo hromovládci vypustit svou sílu. 

Lidé zůstali dál v jakémsi transu, do kterého se uvedli. Většina posledních pár dní ani nejedla; jejich mysl byla natolik zabraná zármutkem, že dokázala utišit i tělo, které bylo téměř ve stavu hibernace. 

Valkyrie se otočila a vydala se pomalu k Thorově kajutě. I když neměla zájem nechat se spálit truchlícím hromovládcem, chtěla mu alespoň na chvíli dělat společnost; nikdo by neměl být sám, pomyslela si zarmouceně, vzpomínajíc na dny po Pádu, kdy trpěla halucinacemi svých mrtvých sester. Pokud by boha potkalo něco podobného, nebo i horšího, bylo možné, že by byl schopen i loď zničit zevnitř. 

Překvapivě ale blesků ubývalo, čím víc se blížila k hromovládci. Nevěděla, jak si to vysvětlit; když tam za chvíli došla (loď byla malá, z jedné strany na druhou se dalo přejít ani ne za pár minut), dveře byly pootevřené a Valkyrie by přísahala, že slyší i hlasy. Zamračila se, doufajíc, že boha nepostihly halucinace – skutečně netušila, jak by pološíleného boha měla uklidnit. 

Opatrně nahlédla, aby zjistila, v jakém je Thor stavu. 

Možná ji to až tak nepřekvapilo, když spatřila boha lží ležícího na posteli s hromovládcovou hlavou položenou na jeho pomalu se zvedající se hrudi. Oba spí, uvědomila si po chvíli, když se ani jeden z nich nepohnul. Lokiho prsty byly zapletené do Thorových krátkých blonďatých vlasů, jako by si i ony musely zvyknout na bohův nový sestřih. Jeho druhá ruka byla propletená s hromovládcovou, položená vedle Thorova obličeje. Ani jeden se ve spánku netvářil klidně, oba měli ve tváři vrásky vytvořené zármutkem, Lokiho oči stále zarudlé od pláče – Thorovo zdravé oko bylo skryté a krytku, kterou skrýval své ztracené oko, měl pryč, ukazujíc tak krvavý šrám a temnou prohlubeň, kde kdysi dřív spočívalo bohovo druhé zářivě modré oko. 

Dveře nechala stále pootevřené, když se otočila a odešla do pilotní kabiny. 

Hromovládce není sám, pomyslela si s mírným úsměvem na rtech. A pokud mohla co soudit podle toho, jak se k sobě tisknuli, už nikdy sám nebude.


End file.
